Two Is Better Than One
by violets-are-violet
Summary: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode are complete opposites. The invisible girl and the popular guy. As they meet on Valentine's Day, a bond forms between them. Along their friendship other people will try to break that bond. Follow their friendship and love life
1. This Could Be Something

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

><p>Cameron Morgan is just an average teenage girl with a fragile heart and a one-of-a-kind personality.<p>

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought hey<br>You know, this could be something_

Zachary Goode is the popular rugged hot boy in town, who, on the outside looks like a player, but is a really sweet guy once you get to know him.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing_

But when the two of them met for the first time, Zach knew that this girl had stolen his heart, and he was falling. Hard.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<em>

So on the day they met, ironically Valentine's Day, neither of them knew that the other would change their lives forever.

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

Cammie Morgan walked through the halls of Gallagher High glaring at the pink heart shaped balloons and muttered, "I hate Valentine's Day," under her breath. As she stared at all the couples gathered in the hall, she suddenly tripped over her shoelace and fell right into the most popular guy in school. Zach Goode.

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Zach raised his eyebrows and looked down at Cammie in amusement. Holding out his hand to help her up, she stubbornly disregarded it, and got up by herself up and brushing off any dirt. As she did this, Zach watched in admiration while she kept her dignity.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing_

Cammie muttered a "sorry" quietly and started off quickly to get to her locker. But Zach's hand caught her arm, spinning her around.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" He asked, green eyes sparkling as he slyly checked her out.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I just don't fancy being around lovey dovey couples all day." She tried to pull away, but Zach still held her there.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing_

"So, I'm guessing you hate Valentine's Day?" He asked. She sighed and replied, "Is it not obvious enough?" Zach chuckled.

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"I don't exactly enjoy it either." Zach said, still staring at Cammie while she shifted uncomfortably under his mesmerizing gaze. "Uhh, yeah." She replied.

Zach had finally let go of her arm, but she stood there feeling as though it might do her some good.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<em>

"Do you want to get out of here? Grab a bite to eat?" Zach's sudden question made Cammie chuckle. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Only if you want it to be, darlin'," He joked and then said, "But I was thinking more of lines of Taco Bell. What do you think? Too fancy?" He winked at her, enjoying flirting with her. She was pretty.

"Sure, I don't think I could turn down a free meal." Cammie replied and Zach's friends laughed around them. She had just noticed that she and Zach weren't alone. She blushed.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

"I didn't say I was paying." Zach said as the two of them headed to his car while his group of friends protested behind them. "Just kidding. I'll pay, but only 'cause you're pretty, and funny, and it's Valentine's Day." He winked at her again as he revved the engine of his Mustang and they flew down the street, headed for Taco Bell.

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>But I figured out with all that's said and done<em>

As they ate, Cammie had gotten hot sauce all over her face and Zach grabbed a napkin to wipe it off just as one of the Taco Bell workers came over.

"Oh, you guys are so cute! How long have you been together?" She asked.

Cammie replied, "We're not." At the same time Zach said, "Three months."

Cammie looked at him and he smirked. Little did they both know, this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just a fic that I was thinking about and decided to write down. I know I'm working on others at the moment, but this idea came into my head and I couldnt turn it down. It's sort of for Valentines Day today, but it may turn into a full story. <strong>

**What do you guys think? Continue? :)**

**Please Review! They make my day :)**

**~Ashley**


	2. The Way You Taste

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

><p><em>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly. I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah! This is how I roll, animal print pants outta control, it's-<em>

"Hello," I answer my cell phone groggily, rolling over to look at the neon red numbers that scream 12:00am.

"Happy Birthday!" Zach shouts from the other end of the line. I want to smile but I'm too confused and tired.

"Umm, thanks but why at midnight. I was having a really good dream." I sigh. I can almost feel Zach's smirk. "I bet it was about me! I always knew you had a thing for me." He starts chuckling and I interrupt him.

"It was _not _about you! Anyways, I'd like to go. I have sleep to get." Just as my finger hovers over the end buttons Zach yells, "Wait!" so loud that I pull my phone away.

"What Zach?"

"I'll be picking you up from your house in ten minutes, get dressed and be waiting at your window." His smile is clear through the phone and I can feel him planning a mischievous idea.

"No Zach. I can't sneak out of my house! What if I get caught?" I reason with him quietly so that my parents don't hear me in the other room. I pull my blanket tighter around me as a slight spring breeze slips through my window.

I smiled slightly remembering how Zach and I had met, on Valentine's Day. It was now April and Zach and I had gotten much closer. Zach's voice pulls me from the memory.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a party pooper! It's your sixteenth birthday, you've got to remember it somehow! And if we do get caught, it's no big deal. Your parents are totally in love with me."

And he was completely right. My mom was currently hinting at me about how cute Zach is and how_ I _should make a move. As if. And then there was my dad. He seemed to like Zach enough, because of the way he acted like a gentleman and pulled out a chair or opened the door for me. But I knew that my dad would be at Zach's ass if he ever hurt me.

"Alright, alright. I'll be ready in ten. But you are _soooo_ taking the blame if we get caught." I replied, sighing, giving in to his charm and wits.

"Yes! Okay, I'm on my way right now!" I could feel his victory throughout the phone.

"Okay, but where are we goi-," my question got cut off as the line went dead.

I slowly got out of bed, butterflies filling my stomach in suspense of sneaking out for the first time.

I walked over to my closet, got dressed, and went to sit on my bay window; waiting for Zach.

* * *

><p>A pebble hit my window, pulling me out of my cat nap. Looking around confusedly, I got up and opened my window just as another pebble flew and hit me in the face.<p>

Clutching my face I muttered, "Ouch! What the hell?" I looked down again to see Zach standing there with a handful of pebbles, grinning.

"Zach what took you so long? It's been like a half an hour!" I whisper-yell. The boy standing below me smirks and replies, "Well, I wanted to be cliché so I went around the neighbour hood picking up pebbles, seeing as your yard doesn't have any." He smiled in satisfaction as my eyes widened.

"You _stole_ from my neighbours?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call it stealing. More like borrowing. Plus, they're just rocks." He states, as if it's totally obvious. Which it was. He then continued, "Well, come on down. Let's get this show on the road."

I look down at the ground, wondering how to get down from my two story window. "Uh Zach, how do I get down?"

He smirks. "That's easy, just jump. I'll catch you." To make is point clear, he opens his arms wide. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." And before I can get myself out of it, I jump out of my window, eyes squeezed shut. Zach lets out a small grunt as he catches me. Then he smiles.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we going?" I ask, looking out the window trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach.<p>

"Oh, you know. We'll just go to my house." He turns off of the main road and onto a smaller one. One that is on the way to his house.

"Aren't your parents going to be there? I mean, I like them and all but it's after midnight. That would be a little weird." I glance over at him and smirks.

"Oh no. They aren't home. They went to visit my grandparents and won't be home till Wednesday." We were now parked in front of his house.

He cuts the engine, and I ask him yet another question. This might be the most important one.

"And what exactly will we be doing in your house?" Now I'm nervous for his answer.

His infamous smirk turns into a full blown evil grin as he replies, "Tonight Gallagher Girl, you will be familiarized with alcohol."

I gulp. Now I'm in for it.

* * *

><p>Zach Goode's kitchen is one of the most fantastic kitchens I've ever seen. Of course, I've been there before, but I still can't get over how amazing it is. It's got these gadgets that I don't even know the names to, and it's massive. Let's just say it's <em>really<em> nice.

Zach walks over to his parents liquor cabinet and opens it, running his index finger over names of alcohol I've never heard of.

"So Cammie, do you have any preferences? Gin? Tequila? Champagne?" When he finishes his question he turns around facing me, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter.

"N-no. I don't. I've never really tried alcohol before. Just wine at dinner once and awhile…." I trail off, somewhat embarrassed to be admitting this to Zach.

Zach smiles nicely, respecting me. "That's okay Cammie. We'll start with something light and then see how you are with hard liquor. I'll take care of you. You'll be safe." Zach then comes over and wraps his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

When he pulls away he hands me a swimsuit. "This is my cousin's. Go put it on. We're going in the hot tub."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh… That's so funnnnyy!" I laugh loudly at something Zach said, taking another shot of tequila. We were in the hot tub now, and I was now experimenting with the heavier alcohol. Zach laughs as he takes a shot too.<p>

I'm smiling uncontrollably as the alcohol takes over my brain, and body. I suddenly have a new revelation, remembering seeing something on TV.

"Let's do body shots!" I yell and then giggle as Zach laughs to and nods his head in agreement. Although I am really drunk, I can still tell that Zach won't get as drunk, keeping his promise to take care of me.

We pour body shot after body shot. Zach pours one on me and drinks it. "Zaaaach. That ticklessss!" Still giggling, I throw myself at him and he wraps his arms around me.

"Okayy Cammie. I think that's enough for now." Zach tells me, but I'm too entranced by his green eyes to even process what he just said. Then I say something. Something that's been on my mind for a while, but I've been too nervous to say. Now I'm too drunk to care.

"I likeeee you Zachhh." I slur and smile up at him.

Zach chuckles. "Well, that's good, because I like you too."

We laugh together for a bit and then suddenly Zach is leaning down, and I'm tilting my head up, and our lips meet for the first time, and hopefully not the last.

We kiss for a long time, running our hands through each other's hair, Zach's hand cupping my face, mine settling at the back of his neck. As we finally pull away I grin.

"That was awesommeeee!" I giggle and Zach looks at me in amusement. He pulls me in for another hug.

Zach kisses the top of my head and pulls back just enough to look into my eyes.

"Cammie, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Will you-," he gets cut off as my cell phone rings. I am brought out of my trance and grab for it.

"Thiss is Cammiee's Mortuary speakinggg. You stab 'em, weee slab 'em. Somee go to heaven, somee go to Helloooo!" I slur uncontrollably and then grin at my answer to the caller. I thought it was pretty clever. Then I thought again.

"CAMERON MORGAN! Where the HELL are you?" My mom screeches from the other end.

_Shit_. Why oh _why_ did I bring my cell phone?

* * *

><p>So, i decided to continue! YAY! :) I hope you all like it.. It's prettyy long (six pages on Word!)<p>

Let me know if you like it, or if i should discontinue it! :)

REVIEW?

Thanks guys,

Ashley


	3. The Way You Roll Your Eyes

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I snuck out with Zach. A week since I got drunk and kissed him. A week. And you know what I've done in the week? Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. For those of you who don't know what that means, I'll translate: I have done a damn thing! And you know why? Because I'm grounded.<p>

-_FLASH-BACK_-

_Shit. Why, oh why did i bring my cellphone?_

_"Uh, Cammie. Who was that?" Zach asked in a manner of a person who knows exactly who called but has to make sure._

_"My mom." I answered, momentarily sober from shock._

_"Crap. I need to get you home." he said, stepping out of the hot tub._

_"Uh huh," was all I could say as I followed his example and tried to get out of the hot tub. Keyword: tried._

_I slipped, falling out of the hot tub and onto the ground, skinning my elbows in the process. Too drunk to feel any pain, I stood up and staggered, crashing into one of Zach's mom's potted flowers, giggling the whole time._

_"Zachhh, it's imposssssible to walkk!" I laughed, tripping over to him._

_"Yeah Cammie, I can see that. I think you had a little too much to drink. Come here and jump on my back." he replied, shaking his head, biting back a smile._

_He helped me get on his back while I yelled, "Piggggyyyybackk! Weeee!"_

_When we reached his car, he drove the nearest store to get us some gum and cough syrup. When I asked, he said that the cough syrup was to cover up my obvious drunkenness, so that we could tell my mom that I overdosed on it in an attempt to get rid of a "cough". Great story, right?_

* * *

><p>Did my mom buy it? I think so. Did Zach take the blame? Yeah. Was Mom gonna tell Zach's parents? Nope. Was I still grounded? YEP.<p>

And I wasn't allowed to see Zach (except at school) for the week I'm grounded. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. My mom's leash is off of me tomorrow. Which is Saturday. Which just happens to be another one of Eva Alverez's parties that her parents (her dad) let her throw every time she finds out that he slept with another woman. Which is often. By the way, her mom is totally clueless. I feel bad for her.

So, am I going to Eva's party? Hell yeah. Am I gonna see Zach there? I hope so Do I have anything to wear? NOPE.

This is what Macey would call a "fashion emergency". So I call her. You know, for advice.

"What do you want?" she asks, and I can hear something being thrown around in her room.

"Jeez Mace, for a best friend you rea-,"

"I don't need your funny business right now, Cam. I looking for something to wear to Eva's party."

I grin. "Exactly why I called you."

She sighs, and I hear something else (sounding suspiciously like a pump) being thrown at the wall.

"Alright." she says, "Come on over." Unlike Zach, my grounding doesn't apply to Macey.

"I'm on my way." I hang up and grab my helmet.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Helmet? What the-" Yeah, yeah people. I ride a bike. Because seriously, not every single teenager gets a car for their 16th birthday. I mean sure Zach got one and Macey and- well you get the point! That mostly happens in movies and bla bla bla.. So I ride a bike. With pride. Except the bell doesn't add to the prideful part. But pride nonetheless.

* * *

><p>I park my bike outside the McHenry's residence and walk up to the door and knock. Mrs. McHenry opens the door and smiles.<p>

"Hey Cammie. It's nice to see you. Macey's in her room." Even though I know where Macey's room is, Mrs. McHenry still points.

I smile at her, "Thanks Cynthia." And run up the stairs to Macey's room, hearing more crashing and banging.

I open her door right as a pump flies and sticks into the door, right next to it's match.

"Whoa there Mace. It's just me." I joke, and go to sit on her bed.

"Hey Cam. So, let's talk clothes. What do you want to wear?" She asks, wildly throwing clothes around.

"Umm, something cute but not flashy. Maybe on the edge of being sexy? You know, Zach's going to be there.." I trail off. Macey stops throwing clothes and looks at me.

"Oh Zach? Speaking of him, have you two hooked up yet?" She winks and goes back to throwing clothes.

"Macey!" I yell and blush. "It's not like that. He's one of my best friends."

"Righhhtt." She replies, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you won't tell me why you're grounded. And I know it has to do with Zach. So, that just makes me lead to conclusions and think that you two have done the dirty."

"Macey, my mom made me promise not to tell you." I would tell her if I could.

She stops and thinks about what I just said and gets an evil look in her eye. "But _Zach _didn't promise your mom anything!" She shouts in victory and grabs her phone.

"No, no no no!" I tackle her. "No, you cannot ask Za-,"

"Well, hello Zach," Macey smiles, and I shut up knowing I've lost this fight.

"What do I want?" she asks him. "I just want to know why Cammie got grounded."

Macey raises her eyebrows and I hear chatter coming from the other end.

"Ohhh. So Cammiesnuck out to go to your house?" She grins like the maniac she is while my face burns in embarrassment.

"And why did she go to your house Zach? And you better tell me or-," More chatter and Macey starts cracking up.

"You mean, Cammie? _Cammie _Morgan went to your house to get drunk? Bahaha!" Macey busts up while I bury my face in my hands thinking, "_Well, there goes my good girl reputation_."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<strong> **This chapter is dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys are brilliant! :)**


	4. Close My Eyes and Drift Away

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

><p>Macey helped me pick out a suitable outfit for Eva's party yesterday, so today, before the party I am going to see Zach. Well, scratch that. He was coming to see me since he didn't want me to half to ride my bike to his house (even though it's only ten minutes away).<p>

So, I wait downstairs in the kitchen eating the insides out of some Oreo cookies (admit it, that's the best part!) and my mom walks in. She sits down across from me.

"Whatcha doing today Cam?" She smiles and opens the newspaper.

"I'm gonna hangout with Zach. I don't know where we're going yet though." I reply, setting down the chocolate part of a cookie and grab for another.

"Cam, you just got ungrounded. I wouldn't push it if I were you." She warns.

"Oh Mom, admit. You love Zach." I wink at her and drink down some milk.

"Well, he is cute Cam. And he's a gentleman! I mean, you really need to make a move!" She turns the page and grins.

"_Mom! _The way you talk about Zach is getting creepy!" Just then, I got a text on my phone so I wiped my hands off on my pants and open it up.

**So, I hear you got it on with Zach last week? **It was from Tina Walters, not the most popular girl in school, but she was always looking for a story to put in the school newspaper.

**No, Tina. I did not 'get it on' with Zach last week. Lay off. **I replied to her and then I heard a knock on the door because let's face it, it's rude when a guy just honks when he comes over.

I open the door with a, "Hey Zach." He smiles at me and then comes inside.

"Good morning Rachel. How are you?" He asks my mom before grabbing the chocolate remnants of my Oreos. He and I are like ice and fire that way. I like sun he likes rain. I like white he likes black. I like cream, he likes chocolate.

"I'm good Zach. Where are you and Cammie headed off to?" My mom smiles at him and winks at me when he isn't looking. I roll my eyes and break apart another Oreo.

"Oh, I think we'll just go to the beach. Go swimming. I dunno." He grabs another broken Oreo and tells me, "You should probably go put your swim suit on."

I look at him skeptically, not wanting to leave him and my mom alone, and then I head to my room. Grabbing my swim suit quickly, I walk back quietly, eavesdropping.

"… really likes you Zach." Mom was telling him.

"I know she does." Zach replied and I heard crunching. More Oreos.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Did my mom seriously just ask _Zach_ that question?

"Why? Are you interested? Just kidding. And no. But I have someone in mind." They start whispering and they Zach says, "Cammie, you can stop eavesdropping now."

My face turns hot as being caught and I walk shamefully back to the kitchen. Zach laughs at my reaction and grabs my handing, pulling me to the door and his car.

* * *

><p>I jump out of Zach's car, slipping my shoes off and run towards the beach. I can hear Zach following me and as he catches up, he picks me up, spinning me around and then dropping me on the ground, laughing and running faster.<p>

"Zach!" I screech, "That's not funny!" And I hear a faint, "Oh yes it is!"

He reaches the waves and when I catch up to him I push him in and then run away yelling, "But that was _definitely_ funny!"

I collapse on the ground with laughter and Zach comes over, soaking wet. "Wanna hug?" he asks.

"Uh, no thanks. You're soaked." He gives me a hug anyways and whispers, "Precisely."

Just then, out of nowhere, Tina comes over. She quickly snaps a picture of us and says, "Hey Cam, Zach. You two going out yet?" Zach laughs.

"Nope." I answer her and poke Zach in the side.

"Well, are you going to Eva's party? I heard there's gonna be alcohol!" She sings the last part and winks at me while I blush. She doesn't know, but it's still a little humiliating.

Zach gives me a side-long glance and says, "I think we'll stay away from the alcohol. But we're definitely going. That's a given."

"Well, alright. You two have fun now!" She smiles and goes back to her group of friends while Zach and I start laughing, remembering how bad of a drunk I was. That night is now somewhat of an inside joke to Zach and I now.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Cam! That boy is a fine piece of ass. You've got to hook up with him!" Macey tells me later that day after Zach dropped me off at her house.<p>

"Macey! You know I don't do that!"

She laughs. "Well, at least get him to be your boyfriend! You've gotta make a move. Sooner or later he's gonna think that you're not into him and look for someone else." She throws me a shirt that's part of my outfit, and I take off my current one and slip the new one over my head.

"Macey, you know I like him. It's just I don't know how to tell him!" Frustrated, I take my shoes off.

"Well, you better figure out how, because I heard that Bex likes him."

"Bex? No way! She's one of my friends. She wouldn't do that." Her statement makes me dumbfounded and I slip on the skirt she threw me.

Macey rolls her eyes and speaks slowly. "Cammie, Zach is a hottie. I wouldn't put it past _anyone_ to go after that boy. Not even Bex."

I grin. "Would _you_ go after Zach?"

She throws a pump at my head exclaiming, "Ew, gross Cam! You know he's not my type!"

I laugh, slip on the pumps and we head down the stairs and then get into her car.

Tonight should _definitely_ be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cam! How's it goin'?" One of Zach's buddies Grant shouts over the music and makes his way over to me.<p>

I smile at him. "Hey Grant. It's going good. Have you seen Zach?"

Grant takes a sip of his drink and shakes his head. "No I haven't seen him. Want me to help you look?"

"No. It's okay, I got it. Thanks."

I dance my way out of Eva's living room, pushing past all of the drunken, moving bodies.

As I go into her kitchen, I see her sitting on top of her counter talking to Macey. I go over and hop on the counter too.

"Hey Mace. Hey Eva. Nice party." I wink at her and glance at a couple that's making out in the hallway.

Eva grins and shakes her head. "They never can give it up, can they."

Macey and I laugh.

Eva continues, "So are you guys having fun? Have you had a drink Cam?"

Macey elbows me in the side and winks at me but I just say, "I'm having a great time. But, no alcohol for me."

Eva laughs and says, "Well, I think that we should spice it up a bit. How about single Truth or Dare?" She grins.

"Uh, what's "single Truth or Dare'?" I ask, feeling completely stupid for not knowing.

Macey giggles. "It's Truth or Dare but only for singles. Nobody that's in a relationship can play."

"Oh."

Eva jumps off the counter. "So what do you say?"

"Sure." I don't want to seem lame, and it couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

><p>"So, is this all the singles at the party?" Eva asks, as about ten people sit on her bedroom floor.<p>

Everyone nods and Eva says, "Alright. Well let's start this thing!"

She places a champagne bottle in the middle of the room. "Well, I guess I'll go first!" She announces and then spins the bottle.

It lands on a blonde boy and she asks, "Truth or Dare, Chase."

Chase grins. "Dare, I'm not a wuss."

Eva laughs for a long time before going into the kitchen and comes back with a roll of plastic wrap.

Chases eyebrows go down in confusion and Eva hands him the plastic wrap.

"I dare you to go into the bathroom, completely undress, and make yourself an outfit out of that." She points at the plastic wrap and everyone laughs.

His face burns red and he goes into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he comes back out wrapped in the plastic wrap. Macey exclaims, "You call that an outfit?"

Everyone laughs and Chase turns to Eva. "I hate you."

"Love you too baby." She replies. "And it's your turn by the way."

She tosses him the bottle. He spins it and it lands on me. He grins.

"Ooh Cammie! You're in for it." Eva tells me and my face turns grim and I look at him.

"Cammie, I dare you to give the person to you left a hickey."

Well, okay. That doesn't seem too bad. Macey was sitting next to me. She'd forgive me eventually.

I stand up and look at the person left of me.

_Wait._

Since when was Zach sitting next to me?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?:)<strong>


	5. Take My Breath Away

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

><p>"Uh..Zach? When did you get here?" I ask, stuttering, not knowing what else to say to anyone.<p>

Zach smirked. "Why Cammie? Don't you want to give me a hickey?" Everyone else started laughing and I turned to Eva.

"Is there any way I can get out of this?" I ask in desperation. Having to give him a hickey in front of everyone would be absolutely humiliating.

She shook her head, grinning. "Nope. You can either strip or go do it in another room."

Not wanting to strip, I huff, "Fine. Zach get in Eva's closet."

"Very pushy, Cammie." He said, but standing up and then announcing, "I am the luckiest man in the worldddddd!"

I pushed him from behind as everybody kept laughing and Eva added, "Don't make a mess in there!" I turned and glared at her and she winked and I could see that Macey was thoroughly enjoying this.

* * *

><p>I closed the closet door, and turned around, sliding my back down the door and sitting down with my head in my hands. Then I feel a breath on my neck.<p>

"Come on Cam. It shouldn't be that bad. I mean, we have kissed before. And _that_ was far from bad." I pull my head out of my hands and look up to Zach's face only inches from mine.

He smirked and then leaned down to kiss me. I instantly melted into it, the way I had before and wrapped my arms around my neck, as he helped me stand up.

Zach put his hands on either side of my face, and we stayed there kissing for several minutes before he pulled away and kissed down my neck. I felt a sharp bite and gasped. "Zach! You're not supposed to give _me_ a hickey!" I shouted quietly. He laughed.

"Yeah, but I figured that you would get embarrassed, so I gave you one to match one that I'm supposed to get. By the way, you haven't given me one yet, babe." He winked and I kissed him again.

I kissed down his neck in the same way he did mine and he moaned quietly. I made a mark and brought my face back to his.

He pulled away just enough to say, "Cammie, I never got to say this on your birthday. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Yes. But I thought I heard you telling my mom that you had someone in mind."

"That was you silly." He kissed me again.

"Zach, I think we should go back out there. They're probably waiting." I whisper.

"Fine, fine." Then he leaned down to kiss me softly one more time and grabbed my hand, pulling me back out.

Everyone was scrambling back into the circle. They must've had their ears pressed up against the wall the whole time. My face went red and Zach grinned.

"Zach, my man! You got some action!" Grant shouted from Bex's side and Macey muttered, "Looks like Cammie did too."

Everyone giggled. Except Bex. Her face went red. "You guys are together now?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How could you? You know I like Zach! Everyone knows! You are _not_ my friend anymore Cammie." Bex started getting upset and she walked out of the room.

"Bex!" I called, but it was too late.

"I'll go calm her down." Grant offered and Macey said, "Yeah Grant. Go 'calm her down'." She put quotes around the words and rolled her eyes.

"Well, we should get back to the game." Eva said and tossed me the bottle. "Your turn Cams."

I spun the bottle and it landed on me. I looked at Eva. "Spin it again." She said.

I spun it once more and it landed on Macey. I grinned evilly and Zach said, "Oh you are in for it now, McHenry."

She rolled her eyes. "Dare."

"Give a lap dance to Chase."

She scoffed. "That's it? Jeez, he's gotten more than that from me-,"

I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I wasn't finished Mace. Give Chase a lap dance and then make it look like you peed yourself and then go to Walmart and ask a worker if they have Depends while Chase tapes it." I finished with a satisfied grin.

Her eyes went wide. "No, no no. Cammie, you can't make me go through that public humiliation. I'll strip." She said, but Eva quickly cut in.

"Nope. Sorry to rain on your parade Mace, but only people that have never played the game before can strip. You've got to do it. Sorry I didn't mention that before." She finished, looking like a person that wasn't sorry at all.

Macey glared at me. "You are so dead." Then she grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him into Eva's closet.

* * *

><p>"Well, we should continue." Eva said, "They won't be back for a while, seeing that they have to go to Walmart."<p>

She spun the bottle and it landed on Zach. He immediately answered. "Dare."

I smiled. "Oh, this should be good."

Eva laughed. "Zach, sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' and do the whole dance while Cammie records it."

Zach smirked and Eva handed me her camera. I turned it on and Zach started.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout." He put one hand on his hip and the other sticking straight out, wiggling wildly. I shook with silent laughter.

"When I get all steamed up, here my shout. Just tip me over and pour me out." He leaned his body over and continued.

"I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true. Here's as example of what I can do. I can change my handle to my spout." He switched his arms. "Just tip me over and pour me out."

When he ended, he did a bow and everyone was laughing so hard right as Grant walked in. "Aww man. What did I miss?" He asked, and I just handed him the camera, laughing too much to speak.

He immediately started cracking up. "Zach, I didn't know you had it in you!" He clapped Zach on the back.

The rest of the party went pretty great. Well, on my next dare I had to take five shots of Tequila so I was a little more than a _little_ tipsy. But other than that it was awesome. And Zach was my boyfriend, and everything was just perfect. Until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out to my favorite person on fanfiction, SpanishGallagherGirl! :) And to all of my awesome readers and reviewers out there! :D<strong>

**REVIEW? :)**


	6. He'll Be There For Life

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had a bad hangover? No? Well, let me tell you… They SUCK. I don't exactly know how I escaped it last time with Zach but this time… Well, to put it into simple wording: I feel like <em>shit. <em>Also, if I don't come up with some excuse my mom is going to get suspicious.

Suddenly feeling very queasy, I crawled out of bed and onto the floor, slowly making my way to the bathroom in the hallway. When I reached the toilet, I held onto the edge of it and, well, puked my guts out.

All of a sudden, my hair was being pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and I turned around to find… the infamous Zach Goode.

"What are you doing here?" I croak, wiping my mouth off on my sleeve.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well, I figured that you would have a pretty bad hangover from all the drinks from last night. By the way, you had way more than five shot of Tequila-,"

"What?" I screeched.

He chuckled, "You probably don't remember, but you got a little crazy. You were asking everyone to do body shots on you and-,"

"Oh, no…" I hid my face in my hands and shook my hands.

Zach continued. "Anyways, I came here knowing about your situation and brought a cure-," he held up a water bottle filled with some liquid, "And on my way upstairs I told you mom that we're together. I thought she should know."

"Oh good grief. Could my life get any worse?" I ask, not really wanting an answer.

Zach answered anyways. "Yeah, it could. I mean any of the guys could of taken advantage of you, but they didn't. And then there's the whole Bex situation-,"

"Oh gosh what did I say to her?"

Zach took a seat beside me on the bathroom floor. "You just told her that you didn't care if you were friends or not, because, and I quote, 'Zach is mine, bitch'."

My eyes went wide. "I can't believe I said that. I have to fix this. I have to call her-," I tried to get up, but when I moved I felt nauseous again and threw up.

"Maybe you should just lay low today, Cam." I nodded and Zach helped me to get back into my room.

When I was finally settled in my bed I asked him, "So, what do you have planned today?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, next to me. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking of staying here with you, to make sure you don't like, choke on your puke." He made a disgusted face and said, "You're mom was just leaving when I pulled up. She said something about work?"

I nodded, "Yeah, her and Dad are gone a lot. She's either going on a business trip soon or talking to Dad about one of his." He nodded.

"So, Zachary. What do you say about a movie marathon today? We've got nothing better to do." I asked.

He smirked. "That's a great idea." Then he went downstairs to pick out some of his favorite and mine to bring them back up.

* * *

><p>"Popcorn? Really?" I asked when he came back up.<p>

He grinned. "Oh come one Cam. You can't have movies without popcorn. It's like a rule." Then he brought out the first movie to watch. It was 'Dirty Dancing'. I just raised my eyebrows and thought about his thoughtfulness. This was my favorite movie.

Near the end of the movie, Zach moved to lay next to me, and I leaned my head against his chest, wrapped in his embrace.

The next movie we watched was a favorite of Zach's, 'Shawshank Redemption'. This was one of my favorites too.

Halfway through the movie I got really tired and my eyes started drooping.

I turned to Zach, "Sleep with me." I mumbled.

Zach's face went into pure shock, "Don't you think it's a little too early for that Cam? I mean-,"

"That's not what I meant, moron. Jeez, people these days have such dirty minds. I mean, sleep with me, in the literal sense. I'm about beat, I'm so tired."

He smirked and nodded and turned off the TV as I drifted off into his arms, the most content as I've ever been in my life.

* * *

><p>Something was shaking me. I woke up with a jolt and saw Zach's face inches from mine.<p>

"Hey." He whisered huskily and then leaned in and gave me a very nice kiss. It soon turned into a heated make-out session and I pulled away asking breathlessly, "What time is it?"

He smirked and kissed me on the cheek. "It's 8:45 in the evening. Your mom said that I could stay over when she saw us laying together. Oh, and she took a picture."

"She what?" and then I realized something, "Wait. _You_ are _staying the night_ at my house?" My heart started beating faster as I thought of all the possibilities that could happen. "My mom's allowing this?" I asked wearily.

He nodded, grinning. "She said I could stay if 'we acted responsible'." He quoted and then leaned in to give me another kiss.

After a few minutes, I heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway and I looked up blushing as my mom raised her eyebrows and said, "Looks like you two are getting cozy." She grinned as I turned my head into Zach's chest in embarrassment.

She looked at Zach. "You might want to call your parents. They might worry."

Zach smirked. "I already got that covered, Rachel." He kissed my cheek and then turned back to her, "I told them I was staying at Grant's house. They don't care."

She shrugged, "Fine with me. And Cam, dinner's ready if you want. I thought we could have chicken noodle soup because it's your favorite and because you have 'the stomach flu'." She chuckled and left as I thought, _Well my cover is blown At least she wasn't mad._

"I'll go get you some soup Cam." Zach said, and then left the room as I grabbed for my phone. I had two texts. One from Macey, another from Bex.

I opened Macey's first: **Cam, r u alright? I haven't heard from u all day. How's Zach btw? ;)**

Not bothering to answer her, I gulped as I opened Bex's: **I don't want u 2 talk to ever again. Consider urself deleted.**

Tears budded at my eyes as I read that one, but I quickly wiped them away as I heard Zach's footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was just to show how sweet Zach can really be. And some drama from Macey and Bex.<strong>

**REVIEW? :)**


	7. You Make It Hard For Breathing

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why, Cammie? Why?" Bex hissed at me through the darkness. She had me cornered, and I realized at that moment that this was the most intimidating she had ever been.<em>

"_I trusted you!" she screeched and came at me. She raised her hand and brought it across my face. I yelped in pain and shrunk back._

I woke up with a jolt, my back covered in sweat and my sheets tangled around me. I let out a couple calming breaths and heard a groan.

"Cam?" Zach's voice sounded from my floor and I blinked at him. The clock on the wall read 1:27am but I knew that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight, due to the dream.

"Cam, what are you doing up," he continued, "You okay?"

He stood up and I barely processed his words when I saw that he was shirtless.

Shirtless.

In _my_ room.

_Alone._

I kept staring at his abs and didn't notice that he was still speaking to me until he grabbed my shoulders.

I tore my eyes away from his stomach and looked at his face. He looked worried and a bit confused.

"Er… You were saying?" I managed to stutter and he raised an eye brow.

"I said, 'Are you okay? You're all sweaty and look a bit flustered.'" When he finished he looked at me for an explanation, but didn't seem frustrated like I would have been.

"I- it was just a bad dream," I muttered, "And…" my eyes traveled back down to his abs.

"And…?" he said, but when he saw where my gaze was, he smirked.

He slowly walked over to me, put his hands on my waist, leaning closer, and whispering in my ear.

"You know Cam, you could take your shirt off too," He winked, "Then we'd be matching."

I pushed against his chest exclaiming, "You perv!" But I still giggled.

He pulled me back, "You know you like it," he whispered roughly before kissing my cheek and then the corner of my mouth before turning away.

He got back under his blankets on the floor, leaving me with a simple, "See you in the morning, then."

I glared at him, "Zachary Goode, you are _such_ a tease!"

My mind and body suddenly clashed and before I knew it, I was physically assaulting Zach Goode with my lips.

Of course, he knew that I would respond that way, so he pulled me closer so that I was laying on top of him.

We made out like that for a while, my hands in his hair, he hands on my waist.

Suddenly, he flipped us, so he was on top, but not crushing me.

My mind must have been on a date, or six feet under because I totally wasn't thinking in the next moment. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned into the kiss.

He pulled away after some time, not the least bit breathless as he whispered, "We should probably stop. I- I don't want this-," he gestured to our current position and continued, "-to get too far. You know?"

He looked at me with care and I nodded thinking about how caring he was.

"I know."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in a flurry. It was Monday, I had school, and it was already 9:30!<p>

Zach sauntered in, toothbrush in mouth.

He took it out and mumbled, "We're skipping today. You still look a bit flushed by the way." He winked and I knew _exactly_ what he was referring to.

He went back into the bathroom and then came back grabbing a blanket off the floor.

"So, I was thinking," he said, folding the blanket, "We could go out today. You know, maybe lunch?" he looked at me.

"Taco Bell?" I asked.

He grinned, "Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Questions? Review? :)<strong>


	8. You've Got Me Coming Undone

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

><p>Zach and I walked into Taco Bell hand in hand laughing quietly at a joke I had told. My bangs fell into my face and I attempted to blow them away, to no avail. They kept falling back into my eyes so finally I gave up on them, grabbed a hair tie from around my wrist and pulled all of my hair into a high ponytail while Zach ordered for us.<p>

He always knew what I wanted, since it had pretty much become a tradition for us to come here and because I got the same thing every time.

The lady at the register handed him the receipt with our number on it and we went to a booth in the corner of the building, somewhat secluded but still allowing us to watch everyone else.

I crossed my arms and settled them on the table, resting my chin on top of them, sighing.

Zach noticed and asked, "What's going on, Cam?"

I glance at him, "Just thinking about Bex."

Just then, the familiar sound of bells ringing sounded in my ears as another customer entered the establishment.

Except this was no ordinary customer.

This was no coinicidence.

I shifted my eyes to the silver napkin holder as Zach muttered, "Well, speak of the devil.."

Bex looked around the building and immediately spotted Zach and I. She made a beeline toward us, clearly on a mission for something.

That something, I don't know.

But I will soon enough.

I gulp and rick a glance at her, expecting to find anger or resentment. All I find is resolution.

I think that's what scared me the most.

"Hey, Cam," she said, giving me a slight smile. Then she nodded toward Zach, "Hey there."

She obviously still had a crush on him.

I cleared my throat, "Uhh, hey Bex. What are you up to today?" I asked awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

She fiddled with her hands and replied, "Well, I just came here, knowing you two would be here- do you mind if I sit?" she asked abruptly, acting very nervous.

Zach and I both nod and she takes a seat.

But she doesn't sit next to me.

Care to guess who she sits next to?

That's right.

She seats herself next to Zach.

Squeezing herself against him in the small booth, not understanding how uncomfortable both Zach and I are with it.

She fumbles with her hands again, "So, I just came here to say I'm sorry. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was thinking, and I let my emotions get to me. So, I'm really sorry."

At the end of her little speech she looked up at me with hope in her eyes, and I knew she meant it. I saw my best friend in her eyes, and I knew I had to forgive her. Somewhat.

I nod at her, while Zach stays silent through the while conversation. At least he knows when to keep his mouth shut, unlike some boys.

"It's okay Bex. I understand. But I'm sorry too. I knew you liked Zach, but I guess I thought I liked him more than you. Friends?" I finish, looking at her and then Zach. He smirks.

Bex smiles and nods.

"I see the way you look at him, Cam. I can tell you really like him. Plus, I think I have someone else in mind now," she trailed off at the end, smiling in her own fantasy world.

"So, it's Grant, huh?" I ask, giving her a knowing grin.

She flushes red, "Keep your mouth shut. He doesn't know yet." She turns to Zach, "Same for you, Goode. I don't want Grant knowing about this conversation, understand?"

Zach bites back a smile and salutes her, "Yes ma'am."

Bex stands up, "Well, I best be going. My aunt's birthday party is later and I can't miss it. But I had to tell you," she comes over and gives me a hug, and then walks out, leaving me and Zach speechless.

Zach blinks, "Well, that turned out differently than I expected."

I nod, dazed as our number is called out and Zach stands up to retrieve our tray of food.

Today definitely turned out differently than I had planned.

But it was different in a good way.

A really, really good way.

* * *

><p>"And I set fire to the rain! Watch it pour as I touch your face!" Zach and I both scream along to the radio and laugh at each other since neither of us are good singers. Not even close to being good singers. But that's the fun in it, right?<p>

We pull up to my house and Zach hurries to get out of his door and rushes to my side, opening the door for me, leaving me stunned.

I turn to him, "Did you just open the door for me?"

He blinks, "Uhh, yeah. Is that a problem? I mean, I thought it was nice, but if you don't-,"

I cut him off, so giddy from the first time a boy had done something like that for me.

And queue girl mode.

"Oh my gosh! Do it again!" I sqeak, jumping back into the car and shutting the door.

Zach scratches his head and shakes it like I'm the craziest person he'd ever met, which might be true.

He opened the door for me again, and grabbed my hand, helping me out.

I grinned, "Thank you."

His face turned into a really cute confused frown, "For what?"

"For being a gentleman, and for being you, silly!"

I smile at him again and press my lips against his.

He immediately responds and settles his hands on my hips, melting into the kiss.

I pull away and rest my head on his chest, "Thank you," I sigh again.

He only smiles, "You're welcome."

Just then my mother and father come shuffling out the front door with smiles on their faces.

My eyebrows scrunch together.

When did Dad get home?

I run to give him a hug.

"Dad! When did you get home?" I smile up at him and he twirls me around in a circle as Zach stands on the sidelines with his hands in his pockets, watching the small family reunion unfold in front of him.

Dad puts me down and smiles, "I got home late last night. It's no wonder you haven't seen me. You've been too busy with this handsome young man."

He glances at Zach and my face burns with embarrassment.

"Dad!"

He shrugs, "I can't say I disapprove, Camster. He opened the car door for you, something I had never seen Josh do."

My mouth feels dry with distaste as my dad mentions my ex. It's kind of a touchy subject, one I don't like to discuss. But Zach looks curious enough.

"Josh Abrams?" Zach asks, "What happened with him?"

My nostrils flare and I am dumbstruck, not knowing what to say.

Mom clearly sees my discomfort and come to the rescue.

"Enough of the gossip!" she exclaims, "We have big news!"

Zach and I look at each other and back to my parents.

My dad clears his throat and announces, "You're going to have a baby brother, Cam!"

My eyes go wide for the billionth time today and I really don't know what to say.

Luckily, Zach always knows what to say,

"Say what?"

* * *

><p><strong>an**: yay for longer chapters! Sorry for the long wait.. just been catching up with life... plus it's 1:00am where i live right now... so you can clearly see what i do when i'm bored.. :)

how have you all been? good I hope!

Major shoutouts to **_maryclumsy, SpanishGallagherGirl, kgorange, pinkgallaghergirl619_** and all the others who have stayed with me and inspired me! thanks so much. love you guys!

Review for me? Let me know what you think!

**P.S.** I have a new story coming out soon ( I know what you're thinking, "she has so many other stories and she's making a new one? Is she crazy?") well, I might be crazy, but I love writing. ;)

**_Pinkgallaghergirl619_** encouraged me to write a fic referring to Taylor Swift's 'White Horse'.

She inspired me to write a short story out of it, so keep a lookout! It's coming soon!

Like always, thanks so much!

**P.P.S** if you read all of this, write 'kittens' in your review... who doesnt love kittens? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there fellow Fanfictioners! :)

So, I just wanted to let y'all know that I am indeed, alive!

Life's been really hectic, but since school gets out next week, I will be updating more frequently!

Also, if there is ANY ONE who would like to see some outtakes from the Wicked Games one-shots (or any other fic), or request them being made into two or three-shots, just let me know! I'd be happy to continue them!

So, I haven't abandoned you!

Thanks to everyone for sticking with me.

See you next week!

~Ash


End file.
